Could it Be?
by Mianne.C
Summary: Erik wakes up one morning and isn't in the lair, his face is not deformed and his wife is asleep beside him. Could it be another reality, his chance at happiness? Or is it only a dream? ErikOW ONESHOT


Summary:

Erik wakes up one morning and isn't in the lair, his face is not deformed and his wife is asleep beside him. Could it be another reality, his chance at happiness? Or is it only a dream? ErikOW ONESHOT

_All My Only Dreams_

Erik's POV

I could feel consciousness slowly reinstating itself in my body, and I forced my eyelids to open.

With a sigh I willed my eyes to focus, and found myself staring up at a black ceiling. Confused at my surroundings I sat up quickly giving myself agency to look around. I was in a very handsome room with crimson and white walls, decorated very tastefully; with an expensive looking vanity, changing screen in the corner, a large desk covered in large papers, and if I turned my head I had a clear view of the large bathroom to my left. The bed was a four poster mahogany wood framed bed, that had been painted black and the mattress was rather soft. The covers were soft and a very rich red color with white here and there.

The sun had only just begun to shine, and it was streaming in from the window lighting the room. Continuing my observations I turned and studied the rest of the room.

On the wall to my right there was a large portrait of a woman standing beside a man, the top of her head only came to his broad shoulder. She was a very beautiful woman, with dark ebony curls that contrasted with her light ivory skin and sparkling blue eyes. A look of contentment was spread across her features, with her head tilted slightly towards the man. It was obvious it was a portrait of a husband and wife, happily married. The man in the painting seemed familiar, and in an instant I realized his startling resemblance to myself.

I studied the portrait longer, and concluded that it couldn't have been me. The man in the portrait wasn't wearing a mask, and his face was far from deformed. He was in fact rather handsome, and I dared to imagine that was what I would look like if I hadn't been cursed with my own face.

I felt the bed shifting beside me and I froze. It continued for only a moment and then ceased, but I didn't look down right away. Instead in my mind I went over all that had happened the night before because I do not remember falling asleep next to someone, or in this room for that matter. I thought back on last night and tried to remember everything; I had been at my organ, struggling to find the right lyrics for my new opera, I went to the kitchen and got something to drink, and after a good few drinks I fell asleep in my bed.

Closing my eyes tight I fought to remember anything that involved leaving the Opera Populaire and coming here, wherever here was. I couldn't think of anything. I looked down at myself to find that my chest was bare. My eyes widened and I pulled back the covers to find that I was completely in the nude. Caught off guard I covered myself with the blanket I sighed and ran a hand through my hair… that was thick? When did that happen? I thought to myself, pulling a strand in front of my face and inspecting it. Genuinely perplexed I ran a hand over my face, feeling for my deformities. But they weren't there.

I continued to feel my smooth face, tears filling my eyes. I didn't understand? Last night when I slept my face was deformed now it isn't, and I wake up in a strange room that I have no recollection of? Is that even possible? Is it a dream? I began to believe that it was and dropped my hand away from my face, unable to touch it any longer. Why dare to hope for something you can't have?

I then remembered that there was still the problem of the form sleeping next to me, and just as I was about to turn I felt a warm hand slide up my back slowly and caress my shoulder, I went rigid at the sudden contact.

" What's wrong, my love?" from beside me came a soft feminine voice, that was laced with sleep. I turned to find a pair of clear blue eyes peering up at me from the pillow. It was the woman from the portrait, I swiftly turned to look only to be assured that it was in fact the same woman. If she was that woman, then I was... 'No, that cannot be possible.' I reminded myself shaking the thought from my mind.

I turned to face her again silently, I could only watch as she sat up, clutching the white sheet to her bosom to remain decent, a look of concern shining clearly in her eyes. She leaned forward to sit beside me and cupped my cheek before searching my eyes. Her long raven hair fell down her back and over her arms, and I allowed myself to stare at the dark locks for a moment before returning my gaze to her face.

" You look as though you have seen a ghost. What ever is the matter, Erik?" The moment my name rolled off her tongue I felt something burst inside of me. I didn't know what the feeling was, but I liked it. It sounded so natural to have her same my name so sweetly, and so full of love, almost as if I had heard her say it a million times before.I stared longingly into her eyes without saying a word. Her caress stopped for a moment, before she lowered her hand into mine and clasped it tightly.

" You are scaring me, Erik." She whispered, " Please tell me what's wrong."

It took me a moment to find my voice, and then I said, " Say it again." Her face clearly showed the confusion she felt.

" Say what?"

" My name." I looked deeply into her eyes as her face changed from confusion to amusement and her lips quirked into a smile.

In that instant I saw an image of her smiling at me, her blue eyes gleaming with unshed tears. She was still smiling happily and I heard her say two words that made my heart soar; 'I do.'

That was all I saw as the memory faded and I opened my eyes to see her smiling still. My gaze jumped down to my left hand where I saw the silver band on my finger. I looked up at her and noticed the silver diamond set ring on her finger where she held the sheets tightly over herself..

" What has taken hold of you?' she said with a teasing tone before running her fingers over my cheek lightly.

I didn't answer as I was unexpectedly hit with a wave of memories that I had no recollection of ever experiencing.

She was walking beside me through a grove of trees as we talked, and then the next moment I was slowly inching towards her until finally my lips touched hers. I felt the jolt that passed through my body, even as I did then. I went through a lot of different memories of me and her, as we talked and laughed together, as we kissed.

Then my mind jumped to a different day, it was bright outside and there was music, lovely music. I watched as she walked towards me in a white dress, a bouquet of white lilies in her hand. Then I heard myself say the words, ' I take thee, Emalene as my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold…'

After that it all faded away.

I opened my eyes again to see her, Emalene I presumed, giggle quietly. She got up on her knees and took my face in her hands, caressing my skin with her thumbs.

" My dear sweet, Erik." She then took my lips with her own, in a soft and gentle kiss. It lasted no more than a few seconds, but before I could open my eyes she had gently ushered my back down onto the pillows as her mouth strayed down my neck.

I couldn't move. I could only lay there as she continued her assault with her mouth pressed to my skin. For some reason it didn't feel wrong at all, but in fact it felt quite the opposite. This is where I wanted to be, to be loved. Not only physically, but I could hear it in her voice when she said my name, and that was all I had ever wanted. I was suddenly very aware of how very naked she was, as she pressed herself against me. I moaned deep in my throat as she returned her mouth to mine, running her tongue lightly over my bottom lip.

Brought back into reality, I pulled back looking up into lustful blue eyes. She did a terrible job of hiding her disappointment when I removed myself from her. I carefully placed her beside me and sat up.

" Emalene…" I started, not used to saying the name but liking the way it felt. " Something's wrong." I told her, running a shaking hand through my hair.

I couldn't understand. Only yesterday I had been the feared Phantom of the Opera, and now…Now I don't know who I am. Well I was obviously still Erik, but I had a wife, and my face isn't deformed. It's almost as if all of my dreams had come true…but where was Christine? There was no feeling when I pictured her face; no anger or sadness, only contentment. I only thought of Emalene, and I felt peaceful but I knew that something wasn't right. Where was Madame Giry? What was going on?

I felt Emalene's hand run across my back lazily, tracing circles on my skin pulling me from my reverie.

" Where is Madeline Giry?" I asked looking back at her. Her eyes were already on me, and I grew uncomfortable.

" Your maman? She is most likely home with her husband Richard." She informed me, and I felt confused when she said that Madeline was my mother. Madeline wasn't my mother, but that must mean that she was still in my life. I needed to see her.

" Speaking of dear Madeline, it is young Adele's birthday tonight. Meg has invited us over for a small celebration." She mentioned,sitting up and resting against the head board of the bed.

" What?"

" It's Adele's birthday…" She repeated.

" No, I heard that. Who is Adele?" she watched me curiously.

" She is your niece, Erik." She paused, " Why are you acting so strange? Please just tell me what's bothering you."

I looked at Emalene, trying to decide whether or not to tell her. What if it frightened her? I decided against the idea to tell her and just played along with what was going on. I didn't want to cause any problems.

" I was only joking, my love." I covered, reaching back and stroking her collarbone. She grabbed my hand and spread my fingers before bringing my hand to her lips and pressing a soft kiss to my palm.

" You have a strange sense of humor." she mused, lacing her fingers with mine and resting our intertwined hands on her abdomen. " You actually had me worrying for your sanity." She smirked.

I laughed in amusement. I really, truly laughed.

All kinds of memories were flooding into my mind now, images of a life that was supposedly mine.

None of them involved the underground lairs of the Opera house, but instead I remembered that I owned the Opera Populaire. Christine was there for a fleeting moment as one of the singers, but she didn't play an imperative role in my 'life'. Instead there was only Emalene, with her sweet smile and loving nature in millions of memories. She had been a ballerina in the corps de ballet at the Opera house, and she caught my attention. With Madame Giry's help, who had been my adopted mother, I courted Emalene for a year. I knew everything about her; her habits, the way she talked, her smile, her every laugh, and all of the wonderful little quirks that made her Emalene. I love her…

All of this information was overwhelming, but in a good-natured way. I don't know how I came to be here, but I liked how it was panning out. I wanted to forget all of my past memories, I wanted to be Erik Destler, a brother, a friend, a husband, and a lover. I wanted to be normal, and here was my chance.

"Emmy," I said, using a nickname I had for her. " Do you love me?" Her eyes filled with hurt at the question, but she quickly discarded it. She tugged at my arms and helped me lean back so that my back was against her and my head was on her shoulder. I got comfortable as she draped an arm over my chest and ran her fingers through the curls there. I shivered, and she laughed as she placed a lingering kiss on my cheek.

" I love you more than life itself." she whispered seriously into my ear, placing a soft kiss there. My heart swelled for her, and new feelings arose inside my heart and I knew what love was. It was holding me in her arms, caressing my skin with loving fingers.

I rested my hand on her forearm that was lying on my chest, and then closed my eyes and leaned in to the warmth of her skin. Praying that if this was in fact a dream, that it would never end.

But reality is cruel, and after that moment I awoke from my dream.

Only the cold stone walls of my Hell surrounded me, nothing more. I wept.

THE END

---

So tell me should I write a story where Erik isn't the Opera Ghost? And not have it end so sadly... What do you think? Please review!


End file.
